1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic massaging machine and more particularly to a chair-type massaging machine performing various kinds of massages.
2. Prior Art
Conventional chair type automatic massaging machine has a motor for rotating a vertical screw shaft in a positive or negative direction to move the drive section containing the massaging balls up and down and a motor for driving the massaging balls housed inside of the drive section on the inclined part thereof. These two motors operate to permit the massaging balls to select their own position or to be fixed, performing the desired rubdown massage or patting massage.
Recently disclosed is a roller type massaging machine which causes a pair of left and right rotational rollers, arranged in place of the conventional massaging balls, to be continuously moved upward. This roller type massaging machine is designed to produce a "chiropractic" effect by automating the upward motion of the above-mentioned pair of rollers, while they are maintained in contact with the back of the human body, specifically the backbone or its adjacent places.
In spite of this development, the conventional automatic massaging machine has not yet reached the sophisticated level covering the overall range of application including the rubdown massage, patting massage and rolling massage, let alone the rolling massage at the same time of having the foregoing massaging balls engaged in the massaging and patting motion.